Great Minds
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Smutty little one-shot. Chris and Shaz decide the Guv and Alex need a shove in the right direction ...


Smutty little one-shot that popped into my head this morning while I was having a lie in. I love days off … Hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Great Minds**

Gene sat in his office, doodling idly on the paper in front of him. Oh Christ, it was the same one again, he couldn't seem draw anything else. Alex was bent over his desk and he was taking her enthusiastically from behind. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine how it would feel to be inside her, the noises she would make, how wet she would be for him. He shuffled about in his chair trying to get comfortable, throwing the scribble in the bin. It was getting ridiculous now, if he didn't get to have her soon he swore he was going to explode.  
>He looked over in her direction. She had her head down and an expression of deep concentration on her face, clearly working hard. Whereas he was just hard …<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex glanced down at her notepad. Oh God, she'd done it again. A stick figure clearly of her was bent over the Guv's desk and he was buried ball-deep inside her. She groaned, closing her eyes and imagining what it would feel like as he pounded into her relentlessly, grunting with each thrust. She crossed her legs, trying to ignore the heat building between her thighs as she screwed the doodle up and threw it in the bin. If she didn't get to have him soon she might just die of frustration.

She looked over towards his office. As she watched, he leant forwards and turned on his desk lamp. She was already turned on …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Gene and Alex went off together to interview a suspect. Everybody in CID relaxed, started to read the paper, make personal phone calls and generally mess about. Chris and Shaz exchanged a knowing look …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luigi's was quiet that evening. Ray had left early with his arm round a busty blond, and Chris and Shaz had just said their goodbyes. For some reason they'd spent most of the night giggling and casting surreptitious glances at their two superior officers. Gene and Alex couldn't understand it.

He was nowhere near drunk enough to ignore the ache in his balls every time he looked at her. Could tonight be the night?  
>She was nowhere near pissed enough to ignore the pulse beating between her thighs every time he looked at her. Who knows, maybe tonight?<p>

"More wine and a video, Gene?"

"Why not, Bols. It's still early …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Alex pushed the door to the flat open, two letters were revealed lying on the mat and she bent to pick them up. One was addressed to "DCI Hunt" and the other to "DI Drake". They looked at one another and shrugged as they tore their respective envelopes open. Then they gasped in stereo.

"Oh my God!"

"Well bugger me sideways!"

She stared at the doodle he'd done of them and felt her colour rising as he gawped at her effort. He raised his eyes and they gleamed down at her, silver with those sexy long lashes she loved so much. Her knees went weak at the desire she saw in their depths.

"Great minds think alike it appears."  
>She moved closer to him, feeling the heat radiating from his body, and gazed seductively up, hazel eyes meeting silver.<p>

"Would the kitchen table be a good substitute, do you think …?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her cries and moans and his grunts and groans echoed off the kitchen walls as the table rocked dangerously under the onslaught of two frantic coupled bodies.  
>Finally, she knew what it felt like to have Gene Hunt inside her. He was so big and hard and Alpha-male and it felt fucking incredible. Oh God, she needed to come.<p>

At long last he knew what it felt like to be buried up to the hilt in Alex Drake. She was so tight and wet and hot and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. His hips began to move like a blur and the table creaked loudly in protest. Then she was clenching round him, and as he slammed into her that final time he felt like a fucking God …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As ever, it's always lovely to get reviews. And very much appreciated.


End file.
